


Risky Dreams

by PattRose



Series: The Dreamer Series [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sequel, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is still not over Carolyn being in Jim’s life, even if it was for a short time.  Jim begins to act oddly and Blair thinks he knows what’s going on.  The dreams might help him or not.  </p><p>This is a sequel to The Dreamer, Still Dreaming and Unpleasant Dreams.</p><p>I just finished parts 5 and 6 and they are with the beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky Dreams

Risky Dreams  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair is still not over Carolyn being in Jim’s life, even if it was for a short time. Jim begins to act oddly and Blair thinks he knows what’s going on. The dreams might help him or not.  
Warnings: Language, Angst  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Established Relationship/Slash  
Word Count: 8075  
AN: Again a big thank you to Sammy Madison for ideas and the push I needed to write the next story in this universe.  
AN2: A special thank you to Kerensa for always finding time to beta my stories.  
Sequel to The Dreamer, Still Dreaming and Unpleasant Dreams.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/riskydreams2-comic_zps413c39df.jpg.html)

Blair had no dreams for the last two weeks except ones about Jim and Carolyn. For some reason, Blair couldn’t shake the entire Carolyn mess. Blair was having these dreams and he wondered if Jim had made a mistake. Whether it be a large or small mistake, still a mistake. And Blair couldn’t live with this mistake. He was going to have to talk to Jim about it. Blair had asked Simon and found out that Carolyn moved back to Cascade. She was there to stay. In fact, rumor had it that she was coming back to the station to work. Yes, there was a mistake made, but now Blair wondered if he had made the mistake in underestimating Carolyn. Blair always liked to believe the best of people and he even tried to do that with Carolyn. But now, it looked like she might have designs on his man and Blair didn’t know how to fight this woman. After all, Jim had real feelings about Carolyn at one time. He had been in love with her once and what if he was thinking about her again? Dreaming constantly about Jim and Carolyn was a risk. But, he didn’t have control over his dreams. Had Jim seen her since the last time he said he saw her? Was Jim hiding something? Blair had many questions. But, he wasn’t sure he could ask them. Blair would be too afraid of the fucking answers. Jim was the love of his life and he didn’t want to give him up, but he also wanted Jim to be happy. In the dreams they were always kissing. And Jim was even kissing her like he kissed Blair, holding on to her hair like he did Blair’s, and showing his dominance. These dreams were so fucking real and Blair was tired. He hadn’t slept but two hours a night in a good week. It was starting to take a toll on him.

Blair was sitting at his desk at the university, wondering what he should do. Who should he talk to? He didn’t want Jim to know he didn’t believe him, so he couldn’t talk to Jim. That left, no one. Blair was all alone in this. Sighing, he started grading the papers on his desk. His phone rang and he answered, “Sandburg.”

“Hey Chief, where are you? I thought you were coming in today?”

Blair let out a deep sigh. “You know Jim, I do have another job. I’m really busy, so I’ll see you at the house tonight.” Blair hated that he was losing control of himself with Jim. 

“Blair, are you mad at me?”

Blair sighed again and asked, “Why would I be mad at you, Jim?”  
“I’m going to come over and talk to you,” Jim announced. 

“Jim, I’m holding office hours and grading papers. I haven’t got time for a chat.”

“Fuck…What did I do?”

“You did nothing. I’m tired and grouchy. I’ll talk to you tonight.” Blair hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. He didn’t mean to be rude or unfeeling. But he truthfully was exhausted and grouchy. Blair had to get some sleep and soon. He even considered staying at the university in his office, but he knew that Jim would come for him. He would have to face Jim tonight whether he wanted to or not. 

Blair laid his head down on the desk for a moment to just rest and fell asleep. 

_He couldn’t get enough of his wife. He kissed her and kissed her some more and wanted something. What did he want? He needed more._

Blair woke up quickly and shook his head. God, now he was dreaming about them during the day. There was no end to this. And suddenly Blair knew what Jim needed. He wanted a child. Carolyn had asked for one and Jim had said no, but what if he really did want one? What if he wanted a part of him in a little person? Jim must have made a mistake. And now Blair was going to pay for it. Blair would have to move. Blair would have to leave Jim and Blair would simply die without Jim in his life.

*

Jim knew he had done something to Blair, he just didn’t know what. For two weeks, Blair had hardly talked to him. They hadn’t had sex either. He kept saying he was tired. Was Blair tired of Jim already? Jim walked up to Simon’s door and knocked.

Simon called out, “Come in, Jim.”

“Hey Simon, have you seen Blair lately?”

“I saw him yesterday, Jim. He was here, remember?”

“Did he seem off to you? I just talked to him and if I didn’t know better, I would say that he’s pissed off at me about something I did or said. But, I can’t think of anything.”

Simon thought a moment and said, “Maybe it’s the whole Carolyn thing.”

Jim looked confused. “What Carolyn thing?”

“She moved back to Cascade and she’s going to start working in forensics starting next week. I told Blair that she was looking for a job at the station. He didn’t seem that thrilled. Do you think he’s jealous?”

“With good reason, Simon. She calls me non-stop. Every time I go to lunch, she’s there. She keeps saying it’s a coincidence, but it’s not. She’s fucking stalking me. She wanted to have a baby with me and wanted me to leave Blair. I told her no and she said she was going to make trouble, but I didn’t really think she would. She started rumors, but other than that, it’s been quiet. Do you think she’s bothering Blair?”

“You’re asking the wrong person, Jim. Talk to Blair tonight. Tell him about Carolyn stalking you and tell him how you don’t like it. He has every reason to be jealous. I feel sorry for him. Carolyn might be a thorn in both of your sides.”

“I’ll talk to him tonight. He’s pulling away from me, big time and I won’t allow it.”

“Now, that’s the stubborn Jim Ellison we all know and love. Get out of here. Go home and wait for Blair.” Simon wasn’t just a good boss, but he was the best friend a guy could ever want. 

Jim finally smiled. “Thanks, Simon.”

Jim went and finished up his paperwork and left for the day. He decided he would go home and make a nice dinner for him and Blair. 

Jim got into the parking garage and Carolyn was waiting for him. “Jimmy, I need to talk to you about something important. Could we have one drink together for old times’ sake?”

“Carolyn, I’m with Blair. It might be in your best interests to move on.”

She looked pained. “Jimmy, just one drink and I’ll leave you alone. I have a few things to tell you.”

“Fine, Carolyn. One drink and then I’m leaving.”

They walked over to the bar a block away for a drink. They sat in a booth and Jim ordered a Rum and Coke and so did Carolyn. Carolyn looked at the doorway and Jim looked to see what she was staring at and she seized the opportunity to drug his drink. 

“What were you looking at?” Jim asked, seeing nothing in the doorway at all. 

“I was thinking, Jimmy. I really want us to be friends. I know you don’t want to be anything else, but we could stay friends, right?”

“Yes, we could. I’m happy to hear you say this, Carolyn. Do you think you could be friends with Blair, too?”

“I’ll try, Jimmy. It might take me some time, but I’ll work on it,” Carolyn sat sipping her drink very slowly. 

Jim took a drink of his and within moments, he started to feel the effects of the drug she had put in. 

“Carolyn, what did you do?” Jim tried to get up, but the drug was playing with his senses. His sight and hearing was off the charts. He felt like he was going to lose control any moment. 

“Jimmy, you don’t look well. Let me give you a ride home.” Carolyn helped Jim to his feet and practically had to carry him out to the car. The bartender was watching like a hawk and wondered what was going on. As soon as they were outside of the bar, he called Simon. 

“Captain Banks.”

“Simon, this is Brad from the bar and grill. Jim Ellison was just in here and I think the woman he was with drugged him. I can’t be sure, but he could hardly walk to get out the door. And she seemed very happy with herself. I just wanted to let you know.”

Simon was on his feet immediately. “Do you know which way they went?”

“I think she was parked on the street. I saw her come by earlier, walking. So, her car must have been close by,” Brad answered. 

“I’ll put an APB out on him. Thanks for the heads up, Brad. I realize you couldn’t leave the bar to take care of it yourself. Was the woman a pretty girl with dark brown hair?”

“Yes, she was very pretty. She kept calling him, Jimmy if that helps at all.”

“I’ll take it from here, Brad. Thank you, again.” Simon got off the phone and put out an APB on Jim Ellison. Megan was the first one to come in to Simon’s office. 

“Simon, what’s going on? Why is there an APB on Jimbo?”

“He was having a drink with Carolyn and Brad thinks he was drugged. So, we need to find him. Actually, maybe you could call Blair and tell him what’s going on,” Simon suggested. 

“If it’s all right, I’ll go to the university. I don’t want to tell him this over the phone. He’ll freak out. It would be better in person.”

“We don’t know anything for certain yet, but the woman matches Carolyn’s description, so I would guess it’s her.”

“Stupid bitch. She’s been watching him and bugging him lately. He thinks he has control of it, but she evidently moved it up a few notches. I’m going to go and find Blair.”

“Go…I’m going to take a picture down to Brad to see if it was Carolyn or not. Then I’ll put an APB out on her, too.”

Megan walked out of his office and went straight for the elevator. She knew she’d catch Blair at the university because he had told her that he was going to be grading papers. Now, she just needed to get there and keep him calm.

*

Blair was resting on his couch, and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, Carolyn was fucking Jim. Jim was calling out for Blair. Blair didn’t understand this at all. Why was she fucking him and him calling out for his lover instead of her?

He woke up and Megan was standing there in his office. 

“Oh my God, she took him, didn’t she?”

“How do you know that?” Megan asked. 

“I dreamed it, Megan. She’s hurting him right now. She wanted a child and she’s bound and determined to get it.”

“Holy shit…That would explain the drugging part. Jim never would have slept with her otherwise.”

“I’ve been having dreams for two weeks. I should have warned him. But, I misread them and thought he wanted out. God, I caused all this. And we had an argument earlier today. I was so mean to him.”

“Sandy, let’s focus on finding Jim. Did you see where they were?” 

“It looked like a nice hotel room. Maybe Cascade Towers. We could go and flash your badge and show her picture. I’m sure someone would remember her or Jim,” Blair said. 

“Let’s go, Sandy.”

“I’m right behind you. I’ll drive my car and follow. Jesus, I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Ride with me, Sandy. You’re too upset to drive. Come on, let’s get over there and ask questions. I need a picture of Jim.”

“You must really be worried, you’re not calling him Jimbo. God, that scares me even more.”

“Let me get a picture of Jim and Carolyn and we can get the questioning started. Although, that’s not the only hotel in town. It could be any hotel. Right?” Megan asked. 

“Yes, it could be anywhere in town.” Blair was so upset, that he couldn’t even think straight. Megan was right. He shouldn’t be driving.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/sadblair1-comic_zps68cbb799.jpg.html)

As Megan drove across town, Blair swore to himself that if Jim was all right, he would never mistrust him again. And he would give Jim so many reasons to stay that he would never want to leave.

“Are you praying, Sandy?”

“Yes…Are you?”’

“I just hope we can find her soon. I really don’t want her to rape him, you know?” Megan was so distraught. 

“I think we’re too late for that, Megan. In my dreams she is fucking him. I’ve never had those dreams before. So, I think it’s happening now.”

“Let’s get to the bar and ask questions there, first. Simon will have a picture of Carolyn and you have one of Jim, right?”

“Yes, it’s in my billfold.”

*

Carolyn was giving more drugs to Jim and seducing him as soon as it took effect. Jim was to the point then that he didn’t even know what was going on. As she fucked him, she said, “We’re going to have a wonderful baby together, Jimmy. We’re going to be so happy.”

“Blair…” Jim called out for the tenth time in the last hour. He knew he shouldn’t be here, but he couldn’t seem to help himself from doing what he was doing. 

“You’re going to forget all about Blair, soon enough,” Carolyn said, stubbornly.

*

Megan and Blair walked into Brad’s Bar and Grill and Simon looked concerned.

“Have you found him yet?” Blair asked. 

“Not yet, Blair. We’re looking.”

“Sir, do you have a picture of Carolyn? We’re going to check the hotels in the area out. Blair had a dream and they were in a hotel room.”

“Here is the picture. Go ask questions and keep me informed,” Simon ordered.

*

Carolyn was so happy. She hadn’t been with Jimmy for so long and there was no way she was going to let him be with the fag. No, she had done the right thing. Things would never be the same again between Jim and Blair and she would then have a chance at making her marriage work again. She was going to be happy and they were going to have a wonderful baby.

She pulled the covers up and Jim moaned, ‘Blair’, in his sleep and Carolyn was irritated. How could he think about the fag when they had just created a child together?

*

At the fourth hotel down the street from Cascade Towers, they hit pay dirt. The manager didn’t want any trouble and gave them the key to the room. Megan called for backup just in case she needed it and Rafe and Brown were there within minutes of her call.

All four of them walked up the stairs and knocked on the door of the room they were in. Carolyn opened it and said, “What do you want?”

“Carolyn Plummer, you have the right to remain silent,” Rafe started and then began to Mirandize her. 

“What do you think you’re doing? I’m sleeping with my husband. Get out of here. You have no rights here at all. And get that little fag out of my sight.” Carolyn was screaming and Rafe and Brown realized that Carolyn had lost her mind somewhere and it wasn’t around there. 

Blair found Jim in the bedroom and started talking to him. “Jim, wake up, babe. We need to get you to the hospital and see if these drugs did any damage.”

Jim didn’t move at all. He didn’t open his eyes or anything else. In fact, he was barely breathing. Blair pulled his cell out and called 911. He gave them the address and the room number and waited, pulling the sheet up over Jim as best as he could. 

Megan came in and said, “Don’t touch him, Sandy. We have to do a rape kit on him.”

“Oh shit. I pulled the covers up, will that destroy the evidence?”

“That’s fine. But when 911 comes, they need to do all of that before they move him. Carolyn is going up to the hospital too, but to a different section. She’s is certifiably insane.”

Blair rubbed Jim’s temples and continued talking to him so that he knew he wasn’t all alone. When the EMT’s got there, they asked Blair to leave for a moment and they took care of business. Once that was done, they got Jim on a gurney and took him to the hospital. Blair and Megan followed close behind. The EMT’s wouldn’t let Blair ride in the ambulance because they said there were new rules about having too many people in the back of the ambulance at one time. Blair was all right with that because he knew that Megan would keep up with the ambulance if not beat them to the punch. 

“Sandy, please call Simon and tell him what’s going on.”

Blair called Simon and informed him of what was happening. Simon said he would meet them there as soon as possible.

*

“Joel, please take over for me. Jim is in the hospital and I need to get up there. Carolyn drugged Jim and it seems to have had a bad effect on him.”

“What the fuck was she drugging him for?” Joel asked. 

“Hell if I know, Joel. Take over and I’ll call as soon as I have news.”

*

Megan and Blair were waiting in the waiting room and finally a doctor came out and said, “Blair Sandburg?”

Blair jumped up and said, “That’s me. How is he?”

“My name is Doctor Stewart. We had to start Jim’s heart once since he’s been here. Whatever it is that she gave him was too much. I don’t know that he’s going to wake up. His brain activity is barely registering. We’re moving him to ICU and you’ll be able to see him there. Try and talk to him as much as you can. If you can’t reach him, there will be less chance of him waking up. I’ll be upstairs all night, so I’m not far away if they need me. Try not to worry and see if you can’t wake him up.”

Megan and Blair went up to the fifth floor and found out what room he was in. The nurse’s name was Shannon and she said, “You get to be in there all night long if need be. The doctor would like to see him wake up.”

“Thank you, Shannon.” Blair started towards the room and Megan stopped him. 

“Sandy, I’m going to wait for Simon. You go and talk to Jimbo. Wake him up.”

“I’ll be here, Megan.” Blair walked into the room and saw a pale, weak looking man lying there instead of his strong lover. 

“Hey, babe. I want you to listen to everything I have to say. First of all, I made a huge mistake with Carolyn. We both underestimated her. And for that, we’ll both be sorry for the rest of our lives. But nothing has happened that can’t be undone, Jim. I made some small mistakes, too. I had dreams about you and Carolyn and I was afraid to address them because I was afraid you would want her instead of me. I’m sorry I bit your head off today on the phone. I truly am. I had no right to take everything out on you. You must have been so confused. I hope I have the rest of our lives to make this up to you, Jim. Carolyn wanted something from you that she just couldn’t have. So, she decided to take it. She’s going to be in the hospital for a long, long while. I’m sorry that she lost it and went crazy, but it’s not your fault. And you should not have to live with that blame. It was all her. She didn’t like you and me together and I think it just pushed her over the edge. I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry that neither of us saw what was happening before it actually happened. I promise you that I’ll take care of you forever. I would like to take care of you awake and happy, but I will take care of you anyway I can take you. I need you to wake up. I miss you. I love you and I need you, Jim. Please don’t leave me.” At this moment, Blair had tears rolling down his cheeks and hoped Simon didn’t choose this time to come in to visit Jim. 

Suddenly, Jim reached up and wiped Blair’s tears. “I’m right here, Chief. I’m not going anywhere. I’m really sorry that I wasn’t more alert and more careful. Jesus, she could be pregnant, Blair.”

“Let’s not worry about that right now. Instead let’s focus on you getting better. You had the doctors very worried, man.”

“Don’t leave me, Blair.” Jim sounded so pitiful, it almost made Blair cry again. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Jim. I’ll be right here by your side until you come home. Except to go and tell the nurse that you’re awake. The doctor was hoping you would wake up, but wasn’t sure how much damage the drugs had caused.”

“Okay, I’m going to sleep while you go and tell them at the desk that I’m better.” And just like that, Jim was sound asleep. 

Blair went and told Shannon, who called Doctor Stewart and Blair was in heaven. He saw Simon walk in looking very worried and he walked up to him and let Simon hug him. 

“How is he?” Simon asked. 

“He woke up. They think he’s going to be fine,” Blair answered. 

Simon walked with Blair towards the room and said, “I’m just going to have a look see. I want to be sure he’s all right.”

“He’ll be glad to see you,” Blair replied. 

When they walked into the room the doctor was with him. They went back out to the hallway until the doctor was done. When Doctor Stewart walked out he said, “I’m going to recommend someone for Jim to see. He thinks he’s fine because he’s a man, but it doesn’t work that way. He might have dreams and nightmares about this for a long, long while. Anyhow, a friend of mine is a doctor for victims of sex crimes. She’s going to be seeing him for a little while. I can tell that he’s going to fight her, but the more he fights, the longer she’ll have to see him.”

“I’ll talk to him, Doctor Stewart. Thank you for everything,” Blair said as he shook the doctor’s hand. 

Blair walked in and saw his lover, not looking too happy about life in general.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/hospitalJim-comic_zpsd2d9ea26.jpg.html)

“Look who I found out in the halls, looking lost?” Blair pointed to Simon and Jim tried to laugh but it didn’t quite get to his throat. It sounded more like a whine.

“Jim, don’t you worry about a thing, everyone is taking care of business. You just get better.” Simon stated. 

“Thank you, Simon. But, I’m not sick.”

Simon frowned. “Jim, you’re going to need some help with this, so don’t fight it. The doctor says you’ll get out sooner if you cooperate.”

“I’m going to cooperate, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Jim looked out the window and ignored both Blair and Simon. 

“Jim, it wasn’t your fault,” Blair reminded him. 

“It sort of was my fault. I probably led her on, or made her crazy, one or the other, or both.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Jim. Things will all work out in the end, you wait and see,” Blair assured him. 

“Blair, tell me how things are going to work out with her pregnant if she is?” 

“I would love to have a child, Jim.” Blair confessed. 

“You would? Seriously? Since when?”

“Since forever. I love kids. But, I figured we wouldn’t ever have one, but I still longed for one. We’d make great parents, I think. What do you think, Simon?”

“I think you’re both getting ahead of the game. Chances are she isn’t pregnant. I think she’s just nuts. So, there will be no baby.”

Jim almost looked relieved, but Blair looked disappointed. “Well, we can hope. We would give a child a great home.”

“Blair, if you really want a child, we could adopt.”

“You would do that?” Blair was thrilled that Jim would be willing to go that route. 

“And if Carolyn is pregnant, we’ll raise that baby and love her or him like no one else could,” Jim said. 

Simon stayed and talked with the two men for about another twenty minutes and then he took his leave. Once he left, Megan came in. 

“Hello, Jimbo. Glad to see you’ve joined the land of the living. We were quite worried about you, mate.”

“Thanks, Megan. I’m going to be just fine. Blair takes fine care of me,” Jim admitted. 

“You rest up and I’ll come and see you tomorrow,” Megan said as she walked out the door. 

“Bye, Megan,” Blair called out. 

Megan didn’t answer. Jim frowned and said, “She knows something and they aren’t telling me.”

“Maybe she sees that you look tired and need to rest.”

“That could be it, too. I am tired,” Jim said. 

“Sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up. I’m not going anywhere, man.”

“Thank you for having my back, Chief. I love you.”

“I love you too, Jim.”

*

Simon went upstairs to the mental ward and asked to see Carolyn’s doctor.

Doctor Smith came out and said, “Captain Banks, what can I do for you?”

“How soon do we know if Carolyn Plummer is pregnant?” Simon didn’t believe in beating around the bush. He got right to the heart of the problem. Since this was a police matter, the doctor had to talk to Simon. 

“We’ll take a blood test in three days. We should know then. I would take it that the man in question will fight for custody?”

“Yes, he will. Do you think she could carry a child full term in her condition?” Simon wondered. 

“There will be no problem carrying it, it will be giving it up. That’s all she talks about is having a child.”

“Well, she’s not having this child,” Simon said. 

“She’s going to be here longer than nine months anyway. She’s lost all touch with reality. We’re going to have to start from scratch.”

“Thank you for your time, Doctor Smith. I’ll check back with you in three days,” Simon stated. 

Simon walked out of the ward and felt saddened that his friend Carolyn had come to be in this state.

*

Blair fell asleep next to Jim’s bed and had his first dream in ages. Other than about Jim, that is. There was a woman chained to a bed, crying softly. She looked up and it was almost like Blair and she were communicating. She stared at him so that he could get a good look for a drawing. Right then a man came into the room, carrying a belt.

“Lie on the bed and don’t fight me this time, or I’ll give you the belt again. Will that make you happy?” 

“Fuck you,” she said. 

He started hitting her with the belt once again and she cried out in pain. Her once lovely face had welts all over it. Blair still hadn’t seen his face yet, but hoped he would see him soon. And where were they? It was a dingy room, like in a basement. Yes, that’s what it looked like. A basement room. The windows were all boarded shut. Off of the room was a bathroom and the chain no doubt would reach that far. The man tore her clothes off of her and raped her again and again. She fought like crazy. She didn’t give up at all. And she kept saying, “Fuck you.” This seemed to enrage the man even more. When he finally left, he closed the door and locked it. 

Blair woke up and saw Jim staring at him. “Was it bad, Chief?”

“Yes, she’s getting raped and he’s holding her hostage in a basement room. He’s not only raping her, but beating her, too. I’ve got to draw the picture for Simon. Let me go out and see if they have some copy paper I can use at the nurses station.” Blair got up and left the room very quickly. 

When he came back in, he had some paper and a pen. He was going to have to draw with a pen because he didn’t have his drawing things with him. He needed them, damn-it. He sat next to Jim and started to draw the pretty woman. He drew her from the first encounter and then after the faceless man had beat her with the belt. Jim looked at the pictures and said, “Those are really good, Chief.”

“They turned out well, Jim. They look just like her. She’s a fighter and it’s making the dude very angry. If she keeps it up, he’ll probably kill her.”

“Did you see him, Blair?”

“No, he is the faceless man in my dream right now. I hope to see him soon. But, maybe Simon can do something with these two drawings of the girl. Someone must be missing her.”

“Why don’t you ask if you can fax it to Simon’s office? I’m sure that they have a fax machine, right?” Jim wondered. 

“I’ll be right back.” Blair took the pictures and got them faxed off. Then he called Simon to explain what was coming. When he walked back into the room, Jim was sitting in bed looking blue. 

“Hey, talk to me,” Blair said. 

“I’m so fucking sorry, Blair. I should have known that she would do something stupid. She’s been stalking me. I just got done telling Simon about it this morning and then this happened. I’m so disappointed in Carolyn, I just can’t even begin to tell you about it.”

“Jim, cut her some slack. She’s in the mental ward and isn’t doing well. She’s not playing with a full deck. So, I think that we both knew she was not quite right, but both ignored all the signs. We’re both to blame. But, please don’t hate Carolyn. She couldn’t help being in love with you. I totally understand that part, man.”

“Blair, I don’t know how you do it, but you always make things better. If you say I can’t hate the woman, then I won’t hate her. What did Simon say about the new case?”

“Simon said that he was going to check on the girl and then get back to me later on tonight. So, we’ll probably see him tonight.”

Jim looked serious for a moment and asked, “Do you think you could stay here with me tonight?”

Blair smiled at him and then he leaned in and kissed him softly. “There is no place I’d rather be.”

They talked about Carolyn for a while and then Blair decided he would go to Wonderburger and get them each something to eat. But first he had to check with the nurses and see what they said. He left Jim’s room when Simon arrived. Blair felt odd about leaving Jim alone just yet. 

Blair walked down to the nurse’s station and asked Shannon, “Hi, do you think I could pick Jim something up to eat other than hospital food?”

She smiled at him. “That would be fine. But, we’re moving him to the third floor in about ten minutes. So, just remember that he won’t be up here any longer. He’s going to be in room 303. It was good having you here. Thankfully, Jim is being released to another floor and not something worse. We don’t see a lot of happy stories. Take good care of him, Blair.”

“I promise I will, Shannon. And thank you for taking such good care of him while he was here.” 

Blair rode down in the elevator smiling the entire way. He knew that Jim had something horrible happen to him that day, but thankfully, he wasn’t aware of most of it, so things weren’t as awful as they could have been. 

Blair was going to stop by the house and pick up a bag of clothing for him and Jim. That way Jim could take a shower in the morning if he wanted to and Blair would have a change of clothing for the next day.

*

“So, how are you feeling, Jim?” Simon asked.

“Really well, Simon. I don’t remember being drugged, so there is that. She’ll be easier to forgive not knowing part of it.”

“She’s bad, Jim. The doctor said she’s totally lost it and he doesn’t see her getting better any time soon. So, you won’t have to worry about her coming after you again.”

“I wasn’t worried, Simon. I know about her now, so I would never be alone with her again.”

“The doctor said they’ll know in three days if she’s pregnant. How will you feel if she is?”

“Normally, I would do my usual thing and freak out, but Blair is excited and thinks we can raise a child together.”

“Blair doesn’t mind that the baby would be Carolyn’s and that someday she might be back in your lives?”

“Jesus Christ, Simon. Let me relax a little before you throw all this on me.” Jim seemed irritated, suddenly. He could tell by Simon’s reaction that he didn’t think a baby was a good idea. 

“The only reason I ask is because you could do something about it before it’s too late, if you know what I mean?”

“It’s already too late, Simon. If she’s pregnant, then we will be raising a child together. Subject closed.”

A nurse walked in, pushing a wheelchair and said, “Jim, we’re moving you to room 303. Let’s get you into this wheelchair and settled in your new room.”

“Simon, could you call Blair and tell him where I’ll be?”

The nurse said, “We already told Blair. He knows.”

“Thank you,” Jim answered as he sat in the dreaded wheelchair. He really hated riding in them, but there was nothing he could do about that. 

The nurse took Jim and his paperwork down to 303 and got him settled in his new room. Thankfully, there was no one in the room with him. Jim would be forever grateful for that alone. 

Once the nurse left Jim and Simon, Jim asked, “So, what did you think of the new case from Blair’s dream?”

“I would prefer he didn’t dream, if you know what I mean?”

“But he does, Simon. Did you find this girl in any missing person reports?”

“Yes, we found out who she is. Her husband has been looking everywhere for her. She just didn’t come home from work one day.”

“Did she take the bus, drive her own car or what?” Jim asked. 

“She took the bus. Everyone we questioned today said she was a nice girl. She got off at her usual stop and her husband said she never came home. Her stop was three blocks from home. We’re canvasing that area right now, looking for her.”

“I hope you can figure something out. Did anyone else get off at that same stop?”

Simon glared at Jim. “You’re supposed to be resting, not working.”

“There was someone else, I take it?”

“There were two people. A woman and a man. Both went in a different direction than our missing woman.”

“I was hoping that maybe he followed her home.”

Blair came walking in the door, carrying three bags from Wonderburger. “Simon, I hope you don’t mind, I got you something too. That way you can eat with us.”

Simon smiled at Blair. “That’s really nice of you. I love Wonderburger.”

“You and Jim love living on the edge,” Blair teased. 

Blair handed a bag to Simon and one to Jim and then opened his up. Both Simon and Jim laughed when they saw the big salad that Blair pulled out of his bag. No hamburger for him. 

“Tease me all you want, but I am eating healthy. So there.”

They finished their dinner and drinks and then Jim yawned. 

Simon looked over at a very sleepy Blair and said, “Where are you going to be tonight?”

“I’m staying here with Jim. He asked me to stay over with him.”

“Did you ask the nurses if that was all right?” Simon wondered. 

“I did. On my way in here. They said the doctor already told them I would be in the room. That’s why there is no one else in the room. They said we can push the beds together for tonight.”

Simon turned to say goodbye to Jim and found him sleeping. He whispered, “Come out to the hall with me.”

Blair followed Simon out and wondered what he had to tell him that was so private. 

“I wanted to let you know that they’ll know about Carolyn in about three days. Just in case you were worried about her being pregnant. And the doctor said she’s going to be inside for a long, long while.”

“I was afraid of that, Simon. It’s not really her fault, you know? She got lost somewhere along the way and just never got back to herself. Jim and I both understand that. And if she’s pregnant, we’ll make the best of it.”

“As for the new case, the picture you drew, led us to a missing woman. We know where she was last, so we are canvasing the area right now. Hopefully, we’ll find something soon. Her husband seems to be genuinely upset about her being missing, so I don’t think it’s him.”

“Whomever it is, she hates them with a passion. She’s very feisty and I’m afraid that he’ll kill her if she keeps fighting him.”

“Or, maybe that’s why she’s still alive. That could be true, also.” Simon patted Blair on the back and said, “See you tomorrow.”

“Night, Simon.”

Blair went back into the room and got his sleep clothes on. Then he pushed the bed next to Jim’s. Jim never woke up once. Blair figured he must have been exhausted. Blair climbed into bed and snuggled close to Jim. A nurse came in in the middle of the night and smiled when she saw them. Jim’s vitals were good and he was sleeping very well, so this person seemed to be really helping.

*

The sad woman was lying on the bed, bleeding and wondered if she would ever live to see her husband again when the man walked into the room. She tensed up and that seemed to make him happy.

“Get your clothes off, right now.”

“He’s going to know it’s you. He’ll be able to tell. He’s not stupid you know.”

“He’ll never know. He thinks you left him. He is stupid,” the man answered. 

“I’m telling you, he’ll figure it out. And then he’ll probably kill you.”

The man laughed and raped the woman again. She fought him just as hard as she did the first times. She wasn’t giving in at all.

*

When Jim woke up, Blair was in the shower. He walked out of the bathroom, the mist from the bathroom still in the air. “Good morning, babe.”

“Good morning, Blair. Did you sleep all right?”

“The dreams came. I already called Simon and told him what she said. She said that he’ll know it was him. She doesn’t say who he is. But, I was thinking the husband.”

“So, it could be someone they know and trust. Maybe that’s why she got into a car with someone?”

“Good thinking, Jim. Let me call Simon.”

Blair did just that and told him what Jim said. Once he got off the phone, he asked Jim, “Would you like to take a shower?”

“God, yes. I smell nothing but myself, I can’t believe you slept by me. I woke up a few times, but you were right there next to me.”

“How are your senses? Are they acting up at all?” Blair asked. 

“Always the Guide, aren’t you? I’m doing well. They were all over the place yesterday, but today I’ve been able to work the dials and everything. Finally my sense of smell is back and what do I smell, but myself stinking up the place.”

Blair laughed as he got Jim’s clean clothes out for after the shower. “I brought sweats for you to relax in. Until they give you the okay to go, I want you to be comfy.”

“Thank you, Blair.”

Blair went into the bathroom with Jim while he showered. He didn’t want Jim falling on his shift. _Not on my watch._ Once Jim was clean and his teeth brushed, he looked a lot better. 

They brought breakfast in and Jim whined the entire time he was eating. “Could you ask the doctor if I could go home today? I can’t stand one more meal here.”

“You ask him when he comes in today,” Blair teased, Jim. 

They played some 5000 Rummy to pass the time. The doctor came in and he said, “You know what? I think you can go home this afternoon. You’re doing extremely well. But, you have to see the specialist I talked about.”

“I promised and I keep my promises, Doctor.”

“Okay, Blair, you can take him home any time after 1:00 today. They’re going to draw blood at 11:00. Just warning you.”

When the doctor left, Jim smiled at Blair. “That went a lot simpler than I thought it would. I miss our bed. I miss **us**.”

“I miss **us** , too. We’ll take it slow and easy though. No sex at first. I think you’ve got enough on your plate as it is.”

“What happens if I want you?”

“A week, Jim. I’m not asking for a month. A lousy week.”

“Well, shit…”

Blair snickered and Simon came walking in the door, wearing a huge smile on his face. 

“How is our favorite patient today?”

“I’m fine thank you, Simon,” Blair answered. 

Jim laughed. “I’m doing well, Simon. I get to go home today. I’m so excited.”

“Blair, I wanted to tell you that we found the woman. She’s beat up, bruised, battered, raped and verbally abused, but we found her alive. Her husband said that his best friend had been acting strangely for the last week or so and when we asked him about any friends that might be acting odd, he thought of him. He never dreamed that he would hurt his wife in that way. Come to find out, he’s done it before and got away with it. We couldn’t have done it without your dreams.”

“That’s not true, Simon. You’ve been finding people without my dreams, so we’ve just been lucky is all.”

“Luck, schmuck.” Simon laughed outright, at the look on Blair’s face. 

“Who you calling a schmuck, Simon?”

“Well, I will see you boys later. I just wanted to come up and tell you they found her. Take it easy when you get home. How long do you have to be off?”  
“Hell, I forgot to ask,” Jim answered. 

“Ask, so I can plan on your coming back day.”

“Okay, Simon, I will.”

Simon walked out of the room and Blair called the nurse. 

“Yes?”

“Could you ask the doctor when Jim can go back to work?”

“I’ll be right down,” she answered. 

“Chief, I can’t wait to get home.”

“I seem to have heard that before.” Blair had a big smile on his face. 

The nurse came in. Her name was Cathy. She said, “The doctor wrote the orders for you. You have to be off for two weeks. The drugs have to be completely out of your system. So, don’t argue with me.”

“That’s fine, I just need to tell my boss a date.”

“Sign this paper and you get to leave. The doctor said your last blood work was great, so he didn’t need any more done. You’re a free man. Go home and relax. Nothing strenuous.”

“I got it, Cathy. Thank you.”

“Thanks for being a good patient. Take care of yourself. Molly will be down shortly to push you down in a wheelchair.”

“I honestly don’t believe I need a wheelchair.”

“I figured you would say that, so here is another form to sign. That’s if you fall and break your neck, you can’t sue us,” Cathy kidded. 

Blair said, “We’ll wait for Molly.”

“Good thinking, Blair. I’m glad someone is using their brain today.”

Jim just glared at her as she walked out the door. “Chief, I don’t want to ride in a wheelchair.”

“Tough shit, Jim. Get over it.”

“Geeze, I hate to be bossed around.”

Blair laughed and got everything ready to go. Jim stopped complaining and began to be grateful for Blair taking him home.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/seriousjim_zpsa5fbfb42.jpg.html)

*

**Five Days Later:**

The doorbell rang and Blair went to answer it. Jim said, “It’s Simon. He may have some news about Carolyn.”

“We’ll handle whatever news he has, Jim.”

Blair opened up the door and Simon walked in. 

“She’s not pregnant. The doctor said she was unable to have a child. She might have just found out about it and lost her way, as Blair likes to say.”

Blair looked very disappointed. Jim actually looked relieved. “You know, Blair, there are tons of kids that are older that need good homes. What do you think about an older child for adoption?”

“I think that’s an excellent idea. We’ll see if we can get all the paperwork filled out to become adoptive parents. Maybe even foster parents,” Blair agreed. 

“It’s a plan. Thanks for bringing us the news, Simon. Now, I have to go and have a little nap. I didn’t sleep much last night.”

“Bad dreams?” Simon asked. 

“No, just a lot of thoughts going through my mind. Don’t worry, I’m seeing someone about them.”

“You’ll be back to work in no time and you’ll wish you were still home,” Simon guessed. 

“Probably true. But, it’ll be nice getting back to work. Blair has been working, so I’m a little lonely.”

Blair kissed him and said, “I’ve got to start dinner. See you later, Simon.”

“See you soon,” Simon answered. 

Simon looked very seriously at Jim and said, “Carolyn asked to see you.”

“I know. Her doctor called me. Blair said it’s a risk that we have to take. He thinks I’ll be able to sleep better if I have closure. So, I’m going to see her tomorrow.”

“Are you sure about this, Jim?”

“No, but if Blair thinks it might help, then I’ll try it.”

“Are you guys still looking into adopting?” Simon wondered. 

“Yes, we’ll get the ball rolling, but it takes months. We have all the time in the world.”

“Good luck, Jim.”

“Thanks. See you at work next week,” Jim said as he showed Simon to the door. 

Once he shut and locked the door, he went into the kitchen. He pulled Blair into his arms and said, “It’s almost a week. I need attention.”

Blair snickered and shut the stove off. He pulled Jim by his hand and led him into the bedroom. It was time for both of them to move on. 

The end


End file.
